Noveria: Geth Interest
The Council has received reports of geth interest in the corporate research colony of Noveria. The Council needs to know why. Noveria is a private world outside of Citadel Space and only Spectres are welcome there, and even that is not well tolerated. Acquisition This mission is acquired after Shepard is given Spectre status and Shepard reports to Dock 422. Udina will say that Anderson is stepping down as the commanding officer of the SSV Normandy and that the ship is now commanded by Shepard. If you ask, Anderson will say that Noveria is trouble and always has been. Spectres are just about the only Council authority that they respect. So watch your back Go to Noveria in the Pax system, of the Horse Head Nebula cluster. Walkthrough This mission you will be fighting geth, krogan, and other organic creatures that are sensitive to biotics. It is recommended that you have a balanced squad for this mission. Noveria Approach When approaching Noveria, apparently you are not on the scheduled arrival list. Noveria control says that have weapons hot and are tracking the Normandy. Only after Joker says that they have a Spectre onboard is the Normandy is allowed to land. Port Hanshan When you leave the Normandy head around the hanger and eventually you will run into Captain Maeko Matsuo, Sergeant Kaira Stirling, and a turian who will block you access into Port Hanshan. They will ask you to relinquish your weapons, you can choose your responses. If you refuse to relinquish it almost leads to a shootout but a voice interrupts and tells Matsuo to stand down. Apparently Shepard’s identity has been confirmed as a Spectre, so she lets you pass. When you reach the second landing and pass through some scanners and an alarm goes off. The same voice from before tells you not to worry, they are just weapons detectors. The woman introduces herself as Gianna Parasini and she is the administrative assistant to Administrator Anoleis, the chief of the port. You can ask some questions but either way you have to talk to Anoleis to leave the port. If you ask about any unusual visitors, Gianna will say that Matriarch Benezia has come through. If Liara is in your party when you finish with Gianna, then you can ask some questions but either way you need to head up the elevator and into Port Hanshan itself. Once you are inside the main plaza, you can either head to the left and down to the stairs to Anoleis’ office, or head straight and into the shop run by Opold, another hanar. You can help him with his problem in the assignment Noveria: Smuggling or just buy something. He has some good equipment so it is worth hearing him out. Once you reach the Administrator’s office, talk to Gianna again to get access to Anoleis. Once you are inside you can respond to the salarian any way you want. When you get the picture that he won’t let you leave, head out and Gianna will tell you to talk to Lorik Qui'in, but she can’t say much more within earshot of Anoleis. Lorik Qui’in can be found in the Hotel Lounge. Getting a Garage Pass You need a garage pass to leave the port if you try to leave you will be stopped by an ERCS guard, so it isn’t worth going to the garage yet. If you want some information then you can talk to Lilihierax, or Li as he has humans call him. He can give you some more information about Noveria, but will not give up his garage pass. With no other alternative, head to the Hotel Lounge to talk to Qui’in. When you enter the lounge, there is an asari to your right. Talking to her will give the assignment Noveria: Espionage. Choose to help or ignore her as you will. Strike up a conversation with Lorik and he will tell you about Anoleis, and how he has changed things, and become wealthy very quickly. You can also ask him about the Garage Pass and he will tell you that he does have one. However you need to expose Anoleis in order for him to hand it over. You can’t proceed until you agree so agree and he will give you access to the shut down Synthetic Insights office. As you leave Lorik asks you to keep blood stains off the carpets, like that is likely. Before you leave the lounge, head to the office like space on the lower level and hack the terminal for the assignment Doctor at Risk. Then head to the room above it to disable the security on the SI office. This will give you a slight advantage in the upcoming fight, i.e. you can persuade a few guards to leave and until you start shooting the guards ransacking the office, won’t know you are there. Raiding Synthetic Insights Head back down the elevator and to the route that leads to the garage. There is an elevator just before you hit Li, take it and you are taken up into the Synthetic Insights office. This is a good save point. When you get close to the door you can either talk to the two guards or just shoot them. Talking earns morality points, shooting earns exp, so make your choice. Once the first two guards are disposed of, one way or the other, run across, dispose of the guards there, and take cover. The guards on the lower level will be easier to deal with, but there will be a few guards on the upper level, including a sniper that doesn’t like to come down. Once you manage to take down all the guards go back to the bottom level, if you aren’t there already, and in the two alcoves you will find a crate and a weapons locker. Outside the area with the weapons locker is a few crates, grab them all then head to the upper level. On the upper level, opposite the three doors is another crate, it is along the wall overlooking the lower level. Once you have that, turn around and the door to the left, furthest from the stairs, is locked, and inside is some loot. Decrypt the door and reap your rewards, a med kit, and a safe. Once done with that head across the catwalk and into Lorik Qui’in’s office. Before you go for his computer grab the med kit, hack the wall safe, and grab the upgrade kit in his office. When you are ready insert the OSD and leave. Did you really think that walking out would be easy. On the way out you run into Sgt. Karia Stirling and some more troops. Apparently she will not let you leave because you have evidence that Anoleis is paying her and her crooked friends to find. Apparently from where she is from they kill cop-killers, and Shepard has killed a lot of “cops”. Now you have to fight your way out. The people Kaira brought with her are the immediate threat. However focus on Kaira herself because she is a biotic and will be the hardest fight. Her favorite power is barrier, and for the other biotic in the squad, throw. As already stated, get rid of Starling first because she is the hardest fight, but don’t neglect the others because they will take you and your squadmates fast as well. As you can see there isn’t a lot of cover so use the little you have to your advantage. Once the guards on the top are eliminated, take care of the two on the lower level. They can be taken out from the upper level, but do it quickly because they will quickly come up to your level and take you out that way. Once all the guards are down, do a quick sweep of the complex for any crates you may have missed and head out of the office. Make Your Choice When you reach the main level again, you run into Gianna. She asks what’s been going on in the SI office, respond in the manner of your choosing, Then she will tell you to meet her in the bar, BEFORE you talk to Qui’in. Talking to her is optional but you will earn more exp by doing so and unlock the infinite morality points glitch. You can also give Anoleis the evidence in exchange for the pass, however less exp. Head to the hotel bar and talk to Gianna. She reintroduces herself as an Internal Affairs agent. You can ask questions about what has been going on, apparently Anoleis has been driving business away with the high rents and the rule is corruption is fine but “don’t rock the boat”. Once you have talked to Gianna she will ask you to convince Qui’in to testify before the board. She will then return to Anloeis’ office to continue work as his secretary. Here you again have three options, give Anoleis the evidence, give Qui’in the evidence, or convince Qui’in to testify. To max out exp to the following, get Qui’in to testify then go to Anoleis and with a high enough paragon or renegade points, you will be able to convince him to give you a garage pass and keep the evidence. Then go to Gianna and backstab Anoleis. You are able to use the infinite morality points glitch until you leave Port Hanshan. Once you are done head to the garage to finally leave and pursue Benezia. Garage Once you reach the ERCS guard, again, she will let you pass. Save before proceeding, because as you might have guessed, there are geth in the garage. Two Geth Destroyers, a Geth Ghost, a Geth Stalker, a Geth Rocket Trooper, and a Geth Shock Trooper will attack you. Use the little cover near the door to your advantage and the explosive crates laying around to take down the attacking geth. Once they all fall, Matsuo will enter with a few guards and question Shepard about what just happened. You can respond any way you want and once you are done, Matsuo will leave and you are free to take the Mako at the end of the garage to Peak 15. If you want to make this fight easier, you can unlock the M29 Grizzly’s cannon and use it to your advantage. However this will result in less exp. Aleutsk Valley Once you leave a notification will come up that you have entered a Level 1 Cold Hazard. So watch your time outside of the Mako. This ride will not be uneventful but is relatively easy. Just don’t fall off the edge, it will result in a Critical Mission Failure. Head out of the garage and down the path. Eventually you will run across a wrecked Grizzly and nearby is a crate, decrypt it and move on. You are now approaching the first tunnel, the geth have placed a turret here and are defending with Shock Troopers, Rocket Troopers, and Troopers. Take them out, form the Mako, remember less exp, or on foot, whittle down the turret first however no matter what you choose. The geth have deployed those shields they are so fond of, however they frequently move out from behind them. Once they all fall head into the tunnel but be on your guard. About half way down the tunnel are four Geth Rocket Troopers. They all typically shoot at the same time so it makes their shots easy to dodge. Once the four Rocket Troopers are permanently deactivated, get out, if your aren’t already, then grab the two upgrade kits that are on the ground; one on either side of the tunnel. Head down the tunnel and a cutscene will trigger where you see a Geth Armature looking around. Leave the tunnel and on the small plateau above the tunnel exit. It also has some Rocket Trooper friends. Take out the Rocket Troopers then focus on the Armature. Once they are down head to the burning Grizzly and behind it are two more crates. Move on until you reach the next tunnel, there are more geth here. Take them out in whichever way you choose and then move on. About half way down the tunnel there is another upgrade kit, exit and grab it then move on. Outside the tunnel exit is a med kit, grab it because you will need it. Get back inside then move on. The only enemies from here to the Peak 15 research facility are three Geth Turrets. The first one is around the corner and at the next u-turn. The second is about halfway down the path from the first to the final turn. The third is above and to the left, on the mountain, of the Peak 15 garage door. Once you are done, save, and enter the Peak 15 Complex. There is a possibility that you can’t save the game. Move around until you do because the garage has some enemies in it. Enemies *Kaira Stirling *ERCS Guard *Geth Destroyer *Geth Trooper *Geth Shock Trooper *Geth Rocket Trooper *Geth Armature *Geth Turret Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect Category:Noveria